It was a dream that started it all
by shinkengerfan
Summary: One dream goes bad but that doesn't mean it ends the same later when you wake up.


Hello people, this is my first story so that's why its not that great of a story.

MOUNE'S POV

He laughed at my face.

When somebody says that they like you the response is "I like you too" or maybe the sad response "I don't feel the same way but we can still be friends" but no he laughs at me, and I'm standing there like an idiot. But then I hear someone saying my name and shaking me telling me to wake up.

"Moune, Moune, Moune wake up."

I open my eyes slowly and see the sun out my window and I look up to see Agri dressed to go jogging.

"What time is it?" I say

"7:00 am, we are going to go jogging remember"

"Ohh yeah I remember, just give me a couple minutes and I'll be ready." I say getting up and brushing my hair.

"Okay then I'll wait outside" he said while leaving.

I can't get my dream out of my head and I still feel that laughter at my face but maybe hopefully it will get out of my head while jogging.

/OUTSIDE/

We jogged for about a mile when Agri told me what was my dream about.

"Who ever said I had a dream? Maybe I fell asleep with no dreams."

"Just asking, you looked well I don't know so never mind." He replied.

/AFTER THE JOG/

We came back from our jog and I almost forgot about the dream in till he came in the room.

I tried to walk by him without a word but I'm me of course and I had a mad look on my face and he just had to stop ask.

"Umm Moune is something wrong because your giving me that mad look."

Now I felt like I wanted to explode with anger.

"Of course I'm mad at you baka! I tell you my feeling for you and you didn't respond back, all you did was laugh at my face like I'm some small little kid who just doesn't know what there talking about! I said out loud with relief spreading through me that I just let it out.

I open my eyes wide, 'baka baka baka, what did I just say. I could already feel my face turning as red as Alata's suit. I didn't even mean to tell him. Well I did but I forgot at the moment that it was a dream about my confession to him and he laughed. I decided to look up. He looks lifeless, like he's waiting for someone to tell him he can move again. Then he looks up.

"Moune"

I can't do this I turn around and run out the door and he keeps calling my name but I don't stop. Well not in till I ended up at the forest and sat down and hugged my knees tight.

What am I going to do, there's now way im going back there now, umm maybe I can get a job to get money and what the heck am I thinking, I'll never last that job for more than 5 minutes. I'll just be in my room locked up for days, weeks, my whole life, now im finished.

"Moune"

I look up to see that its Hyde. I sigh and look away

"Moune look at me."

I sigh again cause well what else can I do now so I look at him.

"Hyde please don't, I don't want to talk about this."

"Well then just let me talk and you listen"

I was about to say that I don't even want to listen to him either but he starts talking anyway.

"You told me that you told me your feelings for me and I laughed at you. But why would I do that if I feel the same way for you."

My eyes shot open, did he just said that he returned my feelings for him.

"Really?" I say as he stands up and holds out his hold to help me stand up.

"Of course I do, and yes I know you act childish but I never said that I'll never take you seriously."

I smile and he smiles back.

"So are we together now"He ask's me nervesouly.

I smile and I feel myself blushing. Wow wait did I just say I'm blushing. Yep this is so a crazy day.

I look back at him and smile and nod.

He smiles even wider.

"So should we go home and tell the others than."

"Yeah we should and you get to tell Agri."

I see him freeze real quick. I wonder what he's thinking about. I give him a quick little punch on the shoulder.

"If you really like me than you will tell him, right?

"Yeah I will" he says but sounds nervous and I smile, this just proves that he likes me back for real.

The end

Well that's my first story. Thank you very much for reading it. I was gonna post up a Marvelous/Luka story but I was not satisfied with it yet so this is what I putted up first.


End file.
